No pensar
by Ringuu
Summary: "—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Light? … Le besaba con fiereza, con ansias, con necesidad. Como si quisiera quemar en un beso todos los sentimientos: duda, odio, deseo." ONE SHOT


No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esposado a Ryuzaki, y no había cosa más molesta. No era solo su brazo el que estaba atado, también toda su vida, su intimidad, todo. L era su enemigo, un estorbo, un bache. A veces ni le consideraba una persona. Sin embargo… últimamente se sentía extraño. Estaba descubriendo el lado más "humano" y normal de aquel chico tan incomprensible para el resto del mundo.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad, en ocasiones L se comportaba como un crío. No solo devoraba dulces y se sentaba de forma especial, sino que en ocasiones le daba por jugar al tetris en el móvil con el pretexto de que le ayudaba a concentrarse. Incluso le había visto casi tropezarse.

Habían tenido que ducharse juntos, y aunque al principio no se había fijado, ahora sabía que la espuma le daba "curiosidad" a Ryuzaki. Y cuando dormía… (Si es que lo hacía y no fingía para vigilarlo las 24 horas)

Le apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro. Quizás él mismo debería estar durmiendo en lugar de estar mirando al de las ojeras permanentes dormir. Cuando dormía… Transmitía serenidad. Era hasta adorable, diablos.

—Estás muy delgado, nadie diría que te atiborras de azúcar–Comentó en voz alta, levantándole la camiseta. Palpó sus costados, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Me pregunto porque siempre tienes esas ojeras…-Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, examinándole.

L abrió entonces los ojos tranquilamente.—Porque solo duermo unas dos horas como mucho.

Light iba a apartarse, pero el pelinegro habría rodeado su cuello con los brazos y no pudo moverse. Solo le quedó aparentar la misma calma que aparentaba el otro.— Así que estabas fingiendo, ¿no? —Forzó una risita seca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Light?

…

Le besaba con fiereza, con ansias, con necesidad. Como si quisiera quemar en un beso todos los sentimientos: duda, odio, deseo. Light no sabía en qué momento habían empezado a devorarse mutuamente, pero no podía parar.

Retiró su camiseta para saborear directamente su piel. Lamió su pecho, e incluso se centró en juguetear con uno de sus botones rosados. La reacción del pelinegro fue arquear levemente la espalda y tironear de sus cabellos, y le gustó verle así.

—Cualquiera diría que no has hecho esto antes…-Murmuró.

—Y no lo he hecho.-Contestó Ryuzaki sin vacilar. Y de algún modo, esto estimuló al dueño de la Death Note. Volvió a besarló mientras una mano descendía por su abdomen, hasta desabrochar su pantalón. Masajeó entonces el miembro de L, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos.

Sus ansias de poder se veían colmadas al hacer que el gran L se encontrara en una postura tan… vulnerable.

Siguió, hasta que su propia excitación fue inaguantable. Se deshizo de los pantalones de L de un tirón y empezó a preparar su entrada. Lo hizo con cierta suavidad, a ninguno de los dos le convenía que salieran gritos de aquella habitación.

Cuando estuvo listo, tragó saliva y se hundió en su interior con un gruñido ahogado. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, y su expresión reveló que se contenía para no soltar una queja.

Tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la intromisión, pero cuando estuvo listo, el castaño inició un vaivén que les resultó delicioso a ambos. Le embestía con intensidad, porque procuraba no pensar demasiado en lo que hacía.

—Ryuzaki…-Gimió Light Yagami, aproximándose a su rostro para besarle otra vez. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron, se tocaron, se probaron.

—Light…-Jadeó.

Continuaron así, y solo se podían escuchar los suspiros y gimoteos. Estaban empapados en sudor, pero no podían parar.

—Voy a…-Avisó Light, que aumentó el ritmo, e incluso le penetró con más fuerza. L se estremeció y arañó su espalda; Él también estaba a punto.

—¡L!-Gritó el castaño al correrse, sin tiempo para salir de su interior.

—¡Kira!-Dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo, con un gemido ahogado.

Ninguno de los dos quiso prestar atención al momento en el que llegaron a la cima.


End file.
